Tea Addict
by CherryButterfly
Summary: Tea addict v/s Tea Maker.When certain circumstances lead to Naru not having his tea for a day, what happens is known to all, but what Naru does is know to none. What does Naru do to get his dose of tea or rather what does tea deprived Naru do to Mai? NxM
1. Tea addict!

**Another one shot! Just felt like writing one. You might enjoy this one! It is my first humorous fic, I do guess so. -_- Please read and review! :D**

**I do not own ghost hunt  
**

* * *

"Mai, Tea." A certain narcissist ordered.

"Make it yourself." The assistant answered.

"Mai! Tea!"

"No."

"Mai."

"No."

"Mai!"

"No means no. What else can it mean?"

"..."

"Good. Now keep quiet and make your own tea or should I teach you how to make some tea for yourself?"

"..."

"..."

Mai sighed as she sat down. Naru opened the door of his office and looked at Mai.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"None of your business." She answered.

"..." He glared at her.

"What's wrong with you today? Run out of cold, sarcastic answers?" She asked mockingly. "You are getting no tea, so that you stop being an addict and improve your irritating character."

"..."

"I knew it." She answered. "You can't back answer me in these situations."

"Well then fine, I will ask Lin to make my tea." He replied.

"Lin's out for lunch."She replied curtly. He growled."How about you make your own tea?"

"I don't need tea." He said refraining himself from begging his assistant for a cup of tea. He could control himself couldn't he, after all he was the great Professor Oliver Davis. He returned back to his den and shut himself in.

"Hmph." Mai answered to his attitude and crossed her arms against her chest. "Tea addict."

Naru clicked his laptop on and began going through the files. His head started throbbing painfully. His throat went dry. He tried and controlled himself but he just couldn't. He began imagining about things he never thought about. Mai's tea was too addictive. He sighed. He looked at the clock. It was just one-thirty. He watched the second hand move slowly.

"Mai." He whispered to himself. Suddenly, he heard the kettle whistle ring in his ears. He rushed to his office door and opened it to find Mai making tea in the kitchen. She poured some for herself in a cup and sipped tea from it. His mind began screaming frantically for Mai's tea.

Mai's eyes darted towards him.

"I'm not giving you some." She confirmed.

"I never asked you for some." He answered bluntly.

"..."

"..."

Will you please stop staring at my cup then?" She asked.

"..." He couldn't answer as she took another sip from her cup. This was torture. His mind screamed for tea.

He finally sighed and gave in. He darted towards his assistant, who once again took a sip from the tea cup.

"So are you going to make your own-" Before she could say anything more his lips had landed on hers. Her eyes went wide before she closed them. Her lips tasted like the tea she was drinking before. His hands slowly uncurled the cup of tea she was clutching in her hands. She didn't even realize it. She was way too lost in the kiss. He broke the kiss before smirking at her. She couldn't help but blush. He headed for his office and stopped to glance at Mai.

"Thanks for the tea." He said smirking at her. Mai blushed even harder. She couldn't believe he had just thanked her for tea that she- Hey, wait a minute, did he just thank for the tea she had made? But she hadn't given him any. She looked at her hand and found the tea cup missing in her hands.

"No way...He tricked me?" She asked herself. "Naru you idiot!" She cried before huffing and returning back to make some more tea.

Meanwhile in the office, Naru smirked at his victory. He looked at the tea cup and was about to sip tea from it. His eyes went wide. He glanced at the tea cup once again.

It was empty.

* * *

**How was it? It has been a while since I wrote a one-shot so I just thought of writing one. Please read and review! :D**


	2. And the addiction to tea continues!

**Ah~ Another one-shot~ I can't stop imagining Naru x Mai stories~ Oh, damn I'm so hopeless....Anyways enjoy... XD I decided to add this one-shot as a chapter to 'Tea addict' rather than making it a separate story. SO maybe you might like it...read on...This one is not so funny...sorry to disappoint you! XD Oh yea! Any mistakes? Really sorry for that!!  
**

**Disclaimer: I hate to say this but I do not own Ghost Hunt!!!!! XD**

* * *

Naru sighed maybe for the umpteenth time. It was not like him at all to sigh.

"Mai, tea." He called out expecting a 'yes' but it was hopeless.

"No." Mai replied. This had been going on for more than a week now. Naru sighed once again before exiting his office and headed towards Mai.

"Mai, tea." He ordered.

"Ask Masako." Mai replied curtly as she kept filing. Naru was obviously irritated with that answer. Masako's tea wasn't of his taste.

"Mai, tea." He continued.

"Ask Lin." Mai continued with her list. Naru sighed.

"Mai, tea." He would never give up.

"Ask Ayako, Bou-san, Yasuhara. They are all free." Mai continued.

"Mai-" He couldn't even complete the sentence.

"No. That's final." Mai replied glaring at him.

"Mai-" He tried to continue.

"No!" She hollered.

"Why not?" He tried asking.

"No!" Came the reply.

"..."

"..." Mai looked up at him. He looked back at her.

"W-what?" Mai stuttered as she remembered what he had done before. Mai tuned her head away. He frowned.

"Fine, I will make my own." He declared.

"You will?" Mai asked a little surprised.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" He asked.

"No." Mai replied. "Do you need any help?"

"No, I can do it by myself." He said.

"O-okay." Mai said.

A few minutes later, the kettle's whistle resounded in her ears. She got up from her chair and headed for the kitchen. She saw Naru pour tea into a cup. Mai kept looking at him and he caught her staring at him. He smirked and Mai blushed. He brought the cup to his lips and sipped tea from it. Mai waited for his reaction. He frowned.

"What?" Mai asked.

"The tea." He replied.

"The tea?" She asked, confused.

"The tea...it's terrible." He said. Mai blinked twice.

"Wha-" She couldn't even complete her sentence because she broke into fits of laughter on seeing Naru's reaction. "S-sorry" Mai stuttered trying to control her laughter. She looked at Naru who was scowling at the moment.

"Well, because you tried making your own tea, I will make you some tea for your hard work as a reward." Mai decided and she smiled at him. He looked at her.

Mai began preparing for the tea. He closed in the distance between them.

"As a reward, I would like something else too." He said in his usual tone. Mai looked up at him startled. He placed his arms on either side of her waist and pulled her closer.

Mai's eyes widened as he placed his lips on hers. Mai melted sooner than she expected. After a few long minutes which seemed like eternity, Naru broke the kiss when he heard the the whistle of the kettle.

"I would be expecting the tea in my office." He said. Mai blushed.

"Y-yes." Mai stuttered. Naru smirked. Finally he could hear the same 'yes' Mai would reply him with.

* * *

**Ah~ I know, pretty boring stuff, ne? But I was way too cruel, when it came to Naru in the previous one-shot. So I decided to help him out a little...maybe... XD**

**Hope you enjoyed it!!**


End file.
